


Who Taught You How to Flirt?

by jooliewrites



Series: Coliver/High School AU [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: (but no worries guys - it's me after all), Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Jealous Connor, M/M, Oliver Flirts with OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so thinking about it now, Connor realizes that he’s a terrible boyfriend. He’s been an ass and a jerk and an ass again and he needs to just find Oliver so he can apologize. Connor pulls one hand through his hair and opens up the library door with the other. He needs to find Oliver. He needs to make this right again.</p><p>Doing a quick scan of the room, he spots Oliver at the checkout desk and lets out a small sigh of relief. Then he sees some guy take his boyfriend’s hand and everything goes a little red.</p><p>+</p><p>A Coliver/High School AU with Jealous!Connor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Taught You How to Flirt?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill originally posted to tumblr: "Something like they going to a library and ended up really cute after fighting because one of them is flirting with the library guy to make the other jealous."
> 
> Note: This is somewhat related to the previous title in the series but do you not need to read part one for it to make sense. It's just that, in my head, it's the same universe. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -Jules

“So, um…,” Oliver fiddles with his library card while the clerk checks out his stack of books. How does Connor always make this look so easy? “Have you seen any good movies lately?”

He can’t believe he just asked that. Of all the terrible pickup lines in the world, Oliver had to pick the lamest one. Maybe Connor’s right. Maybe he does suck at this.

The guy behind the counter cocks his head to one side. “Really?”

Oliver just swallows and shrugs, willing the guy to just _go with it._

“I thought you were with that Walsh guy?” The clerk asks as he slides the neat stack of books across the counter.

“I…we…” Oliver tries to find the words but doesn’t really want to explain to this guy that, “We are but we’re fighting right now.” Echoes of Connor’s voice during their argument play out in Oliver’s head. ‘ _I wasn’t flirting with him Oliver.’ ‘I was just talking to him. That’s all it was. Talking!’ ‘Oh my God. That was not flirting! Just because you suck at it and wouldn’t know how, you should at least learn to recognize it.’_

Thankfully, the guy seems to instinctively understand without Oliver having to rehash the whole stupid fight. “Okay. Well in that case,” he says, as he rests his elbows on the counter and leans in just a little bit, “I haven’t seen it but I’ve heard _Jupiter Ascending_ is really bad, but—you know—like in a good way.”

“Yeah,” Oliver nods. Look at him, talking to other guys. So maybe it isn’t the best flirting ever but still it worked. This whole thing isn’t so hard. But he thought it would make him feel better about the whole fight with Connor; all its doing is making him feel worse. “I heard it was really campy.”

“Well the best sci-fi is always a little campy.” Oliver just smiles at that and the guy smirks at him but it isn’t like Connor’s smirk. This guy’s smirk is a little calculating, almost too practiced, like he knows just how good he looks when he does it. Connor’s is kinder, playful; his eyes are always so warm when he smirks. “We should go see it on Friday.”

Oliver’s gaze snaps up at that. No. He’s taking Connor to that as soon as Connor has a free Saturday afternoon without basketball and Oliver can borrow his brother’s car. Oliver is taking Connor out to lunch and then the movie and then they are going to go park behind the Target and make out. Oliver has the entire thing planned out. “I…uh…”

“Or Saturday?” The guy leans in and takes Oliver hand. Intertwining their fingers and rubbing a thumb over the pulse in Oliver’s wrist. “Saturday works too.”

Oh God. Flirting was the worst idea ever. He’s never doing it again. Oliver opens his mouth to try and figure out how to say no and get his hand back without coming off like a complete ass when a third hand covers his and pulls it back.

“So,” Connor’s voice is cocky and _pissed_. “What’d I miss?”

+

Where the hell is Oliver?

Connor is fuming as he walks to the library. He can’t find his boyfriend anywhere. Oliver isn’t spending his study hall in the computer lab or the student council’s office. He’s not visiting Dr. Keating for office hours or getting stuff done for the school paper. There are a very limited number of places Oliver can be for this hour and he isn’t at any of them and Connor is going a little crazy with worry.

They fought at lunch today and they never fight. Ever. Sure, maybe that means they were due or something but that doesn’t make it better. The whole thing’s left Connor sick and he needs to find Oliver.

He keeps replaying Oliver’s voice in his head as he searches. _‘Could you possibly not flirt with other guys in front of me?’ ‘Just admit it, you were flirting with him Connor.’ ‘I know you got the short end in this relationship and everything but show a little courtesy.’ ‘I can recognize flirting Connor! You do it with everyone but me.’_ Then Oliver had left, storming out of the lunchroom in a fury and leaving Connor behind, stunned at their table.

Okay, so Connor can admit, after stewing about it through bio, that maybe he had been flirting a little with that guy. But he’d always thought of that kind of flirting as harmless; meaningless conversation to pass time while he waited in the lunch line or ordered coffee or checked out at the grocery store. He never intended to act on any of it and Oliver had never said before that it bothered him.

Maybe if he were a better boyfriend, Connor would have noticed before their huge fight how Oliver always got quiet when Connor chatted with other guys. Got really interested in the CD selection at Starbucks or pulled out his phone to check in on nothing while the cashier counted Connor’s change. Maybe he should have noticed how Oliver always seemed a little cautious after those encounters. Just a touch reluctant to take Connor’s hand. His smile had just a hint of sadness in the edges.

Okay, so thinking about it now, Connor realizes that he’s a terrible boyfriend. He’s been an ass and a jerk and an ass again and he needs to just find Oliver so he can apologize. Connor pulls one hand through his hair and opens up the library door with the other. He needs to find Oliver. He needs to make this right again.

Doing a quick scan of the room, he spots Oliver at the checkout desk and lets out a small sigh of relief. Then he sees some guy take his boyfriend’s hand and everything goes a little red.

+

Oliver takes Connor’s hand in his and, without even a goodbye to the clerk, he pulls Connor out into the hall. Silently, they round a corner and Oliver reaches for the knob of the janitor’s closet with a quick prayer that it’s unlocked. Thankfully, the knob turns and he pulls Connor inside, locking the door behind them.

“What the hell was that!?!” Connor demands, pulling on the string to turn on the light.

“Keep your voice down,” Oliver whispers.

“What was that Oliver?” Connor demands again, lowering his voice only marginally.

“I—I was trying to flirt, okay?”

“That—” Connor can feel that he’s starting to yell again and so he takes a deep breath, trying to calm down and lower his voice. “That was not flirting. That some guy trying to pick you up.” He tugs a hand through his hair and wonders, half to himself, “Who taught you how to flirt?”

“You did,” Oliver answers.

“I have never done anything even close to going that far with anyone but you.” Connor will concede that, in many ways, he’s a shitty boyfriend but at least he’s a _faithful_ shitty boyfriend.

“I know that,” Oliver clarifies. “I’m not saying you ever have. It’s just—it’s just when you talk with other guys like that it always reminds me that you could. You—I mean just look at you Connor. You could get anyone you wanted. I just don’t like being reminded that you settled.”

“I didn’t settle. I never settled.” Connor reaches out to take Oliver’s hands and squeezes. “Don’t say things like that, Oliver. You’re everything. You’re smart and funny and so fucking hot and—just don’t say shit like that.” He leans in to rest his forehead against Oliver’s. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know how much it upset you. I’ll stop the flirting thing.”

“Thank you.” Oliver drops Connor’s hands to wrap his arms around Connor’s waist and pull him in for a hug instead. “I’m sorry too. I’m sorry I flirted with that guy. I should have said something sooner. I’ll try and get better at telling you how I feel. Not letting so much build up next time.”

Connor curls his arms around Oliver’s shoulders and, for a few moments, they simply hold each other close, breathing each other in.

“So, this was us fighting,” Connor muses. “Gotta say, I don’t like it.”

“I don’t like it either,” Oliver agrees. “You know what?” he asks, lifting his face. “Something good did come out of us fighting.”

“Really?” Connor catches Oliver’s gaze. “What’s that?”

“Well, we fought,” Oliver explains and Connor nods. “So now what do we get to do?”

“I don’t know.” Connor shrugs. “Go to English?”

“No.” Oliver’s grin turns lethal and one of his hands slips up Connor’s back to knuckle Connor’s hair and pull his mouth down. “Now we get to make up.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
